Mind Warp
by Baby Cougar
Summary: It was a simple C-rank mission. All they had to do was deliver the package. Why did it have to go horribly wrong? One-sided NaruxHina. Team 8 switches bodies and chaos ensues! Kiba-Shino, Shino-Hinata, and Hinata-Kiba. Idiot!Kiba. No definate pairings.
1. Collision Course

Hinata and Shino ground their teeth together silently. They shit each other knowing looks as they took a good lead. You see, team 8 had spent the night at a hotel last night. Kurenai suggested that they watch Rocky Horror Picture Show. Shino thought the movie was stupid, Hinata was scarred for life, and Kiba loved it, laughing his ass off like a hyena. Shino and Hinata separated themselves form Kiba and Kurenai for a good reason.

"It's astounding! Time is fleeting! Madness takes it's toll! But listen closely," Kiba belted out, out of tune.

"Not for very much longer!" Kurenai sang proudly (she can't carry a tune in a bucket)

"I've got to keep control.." Kiba again.

Hinata and Shino had separated from the duet right before they hit the chorus.

"I REMEMBER DOIN' THE TIME WARP! DRINKING THOSE MOMENTS WHEN…"

"THE BLACKNESS WOULD HIT ME"

And together…with dramatic poses…"AND THE VOID WOULD BE CALLING:"

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!"

But as they hit the next part, Hinata and Shino had to suppress the giggles and chuckles as Kiba and Kurenai started to dance. They all stopped and met up in one spot. Why not? It _was_ amusing after all!

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"Take it away Shino!" Shouted Kiba.

Shino knew he wasn't gonna get out of it. Kiba knew that Shino would hurt him if told anyone.

"It's just a jump to the left…." he deadpanned.

Then Kiba and Kurenai took it from there, dancing like idiots.

"AND THEN A STEP TO THE RI-I-I-I-I-I-IGHT!"

"Shino…."

He growled. "Put your hands on your hips…" He was not enjoying taking part of this.

"AND BEND YOUR KNEES IN TI-I-IME! BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST THAT'LL DRIVE YOU IN SA-A-A-A-A-A-ANE! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

"Let's not…."

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

It was at this point that Kiba threw his hand up in the air. Kiba was also the one who was carrying the package that they were to deliver. It flew up in the air, and was coming down right in the middle of all of them. Kurenai used some handsigns, but messed up the last one, because the sight she saw shocked her. All three of her genin dove for it, and all three smashed heads together. And to top it off, her screwed up jutsu hit them. She had no idea what was going to happen to them, but all three were unconscious. She retrieved the package. Shino had managed to grab it, before getting knocked out by his teammates. Who were knocked out by each other.

"Well, this is gonna be hard to explain to Lady Hokage." Kurenai said to herself.

She pocketed the small package and had Akamaru help her drag the squad into the security of bushes. Akamaru was getting bigger, he's too big for Kiba's head, but rides around on his shoulder now. She took off and went to complete the mission. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what awaited her upon her return.

**So what do think? It's a cliffy I know. But I if I get some reviews, I'll update and see why Kurenai is freaked out. This is not the average Team 8 fic, and it's not a songfic. It was just a comical entrance to the stroy.  
**


	2. Wait, What?

Kiba was the first one to awaken. He groaned; his head hurt. He tried to remember what happed. Oh, yeah. He collided with his teammates and got knocked out. His ears were buzzing. _Must be from the collision_, he thought to himself. Slowly he opened his eyes. It looked like it was twilight. _How long was I out for? _He closed his eyes again and slowly sat up. He brought his hand to the top of his hand to rub the sore spot. As soon as his hand hit his hair, he realized something was wrong. His hair was way too bushy, and it was taller than normal. The buzzing in his ears had never stopped. His skin was twitching. He took a deep breath of air, and….._what!?_ He couldn't smell like he used to. His eyes snapped open. It was still dark. He glanced at the two bodies lying next to him and screamed.

Shino was next to awaken. The scream woke him up. Immediately he noticed something was wrong. He couldn't feel his kikaichu. He shot up, eyes popping open and…nearly blinding himself.

"Arg, too bright!" Wait, was that Hinata's voice? He looked over at the other too bodies, and he also let out a high pitched yell.

The two screams combined pulled Hinata out of the darkness. It killed her ears. She immediately clamped her hands over them. Wait? _What's wrong with my hair?_ She also noticed that she could smell _everything_. Ugh. She opened her eyes to see locate the source of the screaming. And then, She joined the chorus.

All three ninja were on their feet, gaping at each other. Akamaru stood, worried about them.

"Wh-what happened?" Hinata stuttered, the clamped her hands over her mouth when Kiba's voice repeated the words.

"AHHHHH! What happened! What the hell happened to us?! Where's Akamaru?! MY VOICE!! AHHH!" Kiba was freaking out.

"Apparently, that knock to the head seems to have switched our spirits. Why? I don't know." Shino stated, but was slightly irritated at the high voice.

Akamaru stood by and watched. Why was his master stuttering and poking his fingers together? Why was Hinata standing so still, talking with a flat voice, and angry looking? And why the heck was Shino flopping around like an idiot? He walked over to his master and jumped onto his shoulder.

Hinata shrieked when she felt the weight hit her shoulder. She jumped to the side, and looked at what had just fallen off of her.

"Akamaru?"

"Arf?"

Kiba finally calmed down and surveyed the situation.

"Great. I'm the bug freak, which explains the buzzing and the darkness. Hinata has my body, and Bug Freak is in Hinata's. What the HELL are we gonna do?"

It's was Shino's turn to answer.

"Well, we need to inform Kurenai-sensei, them immediately tell Lady Hokage."

Kiba twitched. It was unnatural for Hinata to sound so, well, _Shino-ish._

_Hinata finally pulled up an important point._

"_If this c-cannot be f-fixed quickly, h-how will we d-do, well, you know, p-p-personal th-things?"_

_Kiba stared at her blankly._

"_What do you mean, Hinata?" Kiba was still annoyed with the gravelly voice._

_Shino sighed and leaned to whisper in Kiba's ear. It was then he notices how short Hinata was and how tall he himself was. Standing on his tip toes, he explained to Kiba._

"_Baths, toilet, clothes change, you know?"_

"_OH! I get it. Geez, that will be a problem."_

_The three sat back down and tried to make the most of this situation. Shino felt naked without the huge coat and his sunglasses. Kiba felt weighed down, but he didn't dare take off the glasses. Hinata was overwhelmed with her heightened senses, and she was trying not to scratch herself with her new claws. After much explaining and convincing, Akamaru finally believed that Shino was really Kiba, and curled up in his lap._

_Then, Kiba thought of a great idea. "Hey guys! I got an idea! How's about a little fun to lighten the mood?"_

_He received a glare from Shino, which was unnerving on Hinata's face, and a questioning look from Hinata, which was right at home in Kiba's face. _

"_Elaborate?" Kiba was getting creeped out by Hinata's voice. Shino used it in a way that was unnatural._

_He shook it off and explained. "When sensei gets back, lets mess with her. She won't know what's wrong with us, so when she returns, let's try to act like who we look like, then totally knock her guard down by acting ourselves. It will be so funny."_

"_Idiot."_

"_A-actually, Kiba, that sounds fun."_

_Shino shot Hinata an incredulous look. He gave up and decided to go along with it._

"_YEAH! Alright Hinata, you'll have to work on that stutter, cuz ya know I don't. Shino, try to stutter more and, well, sound lees Shino-ish. Also remember to fidget. And all I have to do is not talk, laugh, show emotion, breathe, blink, move…" _

_A strong punch from Shino shut him up._

"_You know, we have to learn the basics of our bloodline, you know that, right?" Shino deadpanned in Hinata's voice._

_The conversation ended. They waited for half an hour, and then Kurenai came back. Kiba smiled behind the tall collar, but stopped quickly. He pulled his eyebrows into a frown and stared at his teacher. Shino relaxed his posture and poked his fingers together. Blushing, because he could in this body and because he felt ridiculous doing this, he said, "H-Hello, s-sensei." Hinata stood tall and put a dorky grin on her face. "H-hey, Kurenai-sensei! What t-took you so long? Akamaru and I w-were getting ready to go look for y-you." Kiba looked on with satisfaction behind his glower. Hinata did a good job suppressing the stutter though it was still slightly there. He had to admit Shino did a perfect Hinata impression, even threw in a blush. He looked back at his sensei. She didn't seem to notice._

"_You guys knocked each other out. I took the package and finished the mission. Now we have to return. I have one question. Are you guys alright? I accidentally hit all three of you with a messed up jutsu trying to catch the package. It hit you guys right when you three conked heads."_

_Kiba couldn't hold it. "WHAT!?"_

_Kurenai startled. Shino never yelled, he never exploded like that. That was a Kiba thing. She watched as Hinata glared at Shino._

"_Nice going, dog boy. You ruined your own plan." Kurenai's jaw dropped. She could've sworn that would be something that Shino would say._

"_S-sorry, sensei. K-Kiba thought it would b-be f-funny." Kurenai's left eye twitched. Kiba was stuttering and twiddling his fingers._

"_What the hell happened? Tell me this is a henge!"_

"_Sorry, sensei. I'm afraid it's not. Apparently we switched minds. Kiba is in my body. Hinata is in Kiba's body, and I'm in Hinata's body. We must inform the Hokage as soon as we get back to Konoha."_

_Kurenai had no idea what to do. She just nodded her head and the team swiftly took off for the village._


	3. You're a girl, Period

**Alright fans, I have taken the initiative to pick on Shino in this story. Don't worry, he's still my favorite bugboy, but I'm gonna put him in some embarrassing situations that will hopefully have you peeing your pants. Don't worry, Kiba and Hinata are gonna get some parts too. After all, Hinata is in Kiba's body. She may never pee again. Kiba is in Shino's body, riddled with insects. Let's just see how this plays out, shall we? Evil laugh**

**Shino: I hate you.**

**Cougar: I know, but you'll learn to love me.**

**Kiba: Why is there a bug in my…OH MY KAMI GET IT OUT!**

**Anyway….On with the show!**

Kurenai POV

I watched my disgruntled team converse amongst themselves. I listen in on their conversations; not like there was anything I could help them with at this point. We slowly made our way back to Konoha, they needed to know more about each other anyway if they are to efficiently act our each others' lives. This will be interesting while it lasts. I slowed down to listen to them talk.

"Alright Hinata. Remember those handsigns I showed you? That's how you use the Fang over Fang. Never use it unless Akamaru here is with you. I'll give him to you if you need him, but he'll most likely stay with me."

Hearing Shino's voice used in Kiba's fashion was really unnerving. Shino obviously steeled his voice himself, because every emotion Kiba had was shown in Shino's voice.

"Kiba. To speak to the insects, use your mind. If you hear voices in your head, that's just the kikai relying information to you. When I get a chance I will show you how to use basic insect jutsus."

Hearing my shy little Hinata speak with Shino's confidence and speech patter was unusual too. This was getting to be too much to take in.

"Sh-Shino. When we g-get back to the village I will h-have Neji-nii-san and help me teach you some b-basic Hyuuga training."

I watched Hinata's, or rather, Kiba's face as it formed around the stutters. It was amusing, all their walking styles have shifted. Kiba's body swayed with a feminine swagger, Hinata's had a stiff posture, with hands in the pockets, and Shino's body was all over the place, jerky movement and swinging arms.

Suddenly, Hinata's face went bright red.

"Sh-shi-SHINO!! OH NO!" She was yelling. Shino, with Hinata's face, had surprise written all over it as Hinata snatched him up and took off into the bushes.

Hinata POV

We were talking about thing we needed to know about each other, important things that would let us pass as each other in the village until someone found a way to fix it. I had just finished telling Shino that my cousin and I would help him with Hyuuga training, when I remembered what tomorrow was. I felt my face turn red, nowhere near as red as I would have normally pulled off, but Kiba's face just didn't turn that color.

I called out, "Sh-Shi-SHINO!! OH NO!"

I leapt up and snatched him, running into the bushes. It was then I realized how light my body was, at least with Kiba's strength. Oh my, how am I going to explain this to him?

"Yes, Hinata? What is it you need to tell me that you couldn't say it in front of Kiba?"

"W-w-w-well, I-I-I, ummm….Shi-Shino? I-I don't…." Damn this stutter….

Shino POV

I watched her intently, wondering what could be the big deal. Staring at Kiba's face, I felt awkward being so close to him, even if it really was Hinata in there. And it was even weirder when Kiba's voice acme out in that blasted stutter of hers, which, for some reason, had gotten decidedly worse at this moment. I watched as the tanned face before me almost lost the red fang marks on its cheeks; The blush wasn't all over like it would be on Hinata's face, but she managed to make it work.

She took a steadying breath.

"Sh-Shino?"

"Yes, Hinata?" I said, getting rather annoyed.

"H-has your f-father g-give you the t-t-t-alk yet?"

Wait. What? That caught me off guard.

"Yes……Hinata, what are you….?" I thought about it. My father, Shibi Aburame, had to be the biggest pervert since the Toad Sage, Jiraya. I had gotten _very_ colorful descriptions. I shuddered. Why would she want to know? I gave her a strange look, and she looked at me as if I had struck her.

"N-no! I didn't mean, I wasn't s-saying that w-we…." Her face got even redder, which looked on Kiba's tanned flesh.

"Then enlighten me Hinata. Why did you drag me away into the bushes to ask me if I had the sex talk?"

There's that smacked in the face look again.

"W-well….you s-see, Shino, t-tom-morrow, is when I-I I…"

Ok, I'm ticked. I let my mask drop.

"Out with it woman!" I hiss, being sure not to be too loud, Kiba and Kurenai-sensei were nearby.

"I s-start my…."

"Yeeeees?"

"_Istartmyperiodtomorrow!"_

Now it was my turn. I felt like she slapped me.

I could feel Hinata's body working. My face flared.

"_Shit._ Um, Hinata?" What the _hell_ am I supposed to do? "Did I hear you correctly? Period?" I groaned. How the _HELL_ am I supposed to deal with that? It last a week right? Father didn't tell me too much about the process, just that I should watch out for PMS. _That_ I understood slightly.

Hinata POV

I stared at my own face, it was crimson and slack jawed. It was like I was looking into a demonic mirror, only, as much as I wished it was, it was not a mirror. It was my male teammate. In my body. And I just told him that I started my period tomorrow and that he has to deal with it. Oh, the horror.

I explained a little bit to him. I told about tampons. He nearly choked when I managed to tell him what to do with it. Poor Shino. I didn't tell him about the cramps though. I secretly smiled, even though it was wrong. I, as well as millions of other women, deal with it every month. Let's see how well a man could handle it. His face grew redder by the second. It was then I realized I was asking him to practically touch me in inappropriate places. I nearly passed out, but Kiba's body is much more resilient than mine, and I remained conscious.

Shino and I left the bushes to go back to Kiba and Kurenai.

Shino POV

She wants me to _what?_ I have to touch….stick that thing inside….Hinata's body is….I'm in a girls body…period….blood….._what?_ Then I have to WHAT!? THAT'S HOW IT COMES OUT!? Oh KAMI! OH…..and….but I don't wanna touch…..WHAT! Diagram on box…….oh HELL NO!

I choked on my on spit….this was….embarrassing. A man should not know these things. This is a place where no man should ever venture…and of all men, why ME? Why….OH KAMI I HAVE TO _WHAT??_

**A/N All coherent thought are out the window at this point. We shall now switch view since there is no point in reading a corrupted mind.**

Kiba POV

I sat with Kurenai-sensei, observing the world through Shino's eyes, Actually, the lenses didn't make anything that much darker, even though they look pitch black on the outside. When no one was looking I flicked up the lenses and…..nearly blinded myself. Intolerance to bright light I understand, guess I'll have to find out the reason for nighttime wear later. Oh, goodie. I'll know what his eyes look like later too.

I'm fiddling with the high collar…it makes me feel closed in. Finally Shino and Hinata stumbled out of the bushes, both with red faces. If someone stumbled upon the scene, someone would think I had just had a makeout session with Hinata, but I knew better. Shino and Hinata would never, and definitely not while in the wrong bodies. I wonder what the hell she told him that had their faces red.

I had never seen my face so red. I had to double take to make sure my tattoos were still there.

"Well, guys, let's get going." I said.

We took off, it was getting late, around five, and we still needed a place to sleep. _Damn,_ I thought, _where ARE we gonna sleep?_ I went to keep pace with Hinata's small body, and asked Shino an important question.

"Man, what did she tell ya? Your face was a red as when you see Naruto. Well, you know what I mean."

His only response was to blush and shake his head. He increased his speed and took the lead of the group.

"Eh, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes Shin-er Kiba?"

I ignored the slip. I'll be getting a lot of that, might as well get used to it.

"Where are we gonna live?"

Kurenai POV

_Damn._ Kid brought up an important point. My devilish mind started working. I explained to my team my plans. Naturally, Shino resisted.

"Come on, man, we might as well have fun while we are stuck in these bodies." said Kiba.

I knew that Kiba was gonna do something to ruin the Aburame's reputation. I didn't want to get in the middle of that. But it would be funny if the whole team cooperated. Finally Shino agreed. First stop, Lady Tsunade. Next stop, Hyuuga's, followed by Inuzuka's then the Aburame's. That one should be interesting, I know how Shibi is. The fun is only beginning. Yes, I'm worried, but they are not in actual physical harm, so why not have fun? Right?

**End. The period scene was co-written between me and MusicAgainstTheHeart. The talk and the mirror were all her, I thought of the period and strung it together, and trust me it gets worse from here. Periods won't be the worst of Shino's problems…..And Hinata know about periods…but with Kiba's nose….she will experience it like never before…..and Kiba…..will feel Shibi's wrath…..oh the humanity of it all……review please…I really want to know the thoughts of any guy who reads this chapter. Thanks! Peace out!Cougar**


	4. Karma's a Bitch

**Shino: I fear you now.**

**Kiba: Yeah….Man you really gotta learn not to tick off the author.**

**Hinata: Good job guys. Now She's gonna…oh boy. Well, Let's get this over with.**

**Me: You guys done? We really need to get on with this chapter. People have been waiting to see what I do to Shino.**

**Hinata and Kiba: Hai!**

**Shino: ARGH!**

**Me: *Evil smile***

**Let's start before things get out of hand……**

Kurenai POV

We were steadily approaching the gates, and there was an eerie silence coming from my team. Apparently they were growing nervous. We reached the gates. The two guards waved us on. I stopped and grabbed Kiba's arm. The guards obviously didn't know about the incident on the mission so this would be interesting. I whispered in his ear and his face lit up. I looked up long enough to see Shino look at me with a horrified expression.

Kiba POV

Kurenai's idea was great! These idiots here had no idea that we weren't ourselves. I winked at my sensei and glanced over to Shino. The horrified expression that contorted Hinata's features was PRICELESS! I walked over to the guards and rested my arm on the ledge.

"Hey guys. What's up? You guys busy tonight? If not, how's about I---" I was punched clear across the street by Shino. Hinata was snickering to herself. When I landed, I burst out laughing.

Guards POV

"BOOOOORING…."

"Hey, Shut up. We could be stuck doing something worse."

"Yeah, but it's still booooring…"

"Shut it, someone's coming. It's Team 8, they're back from their mission."

"Hey, Kurenai!" My partner said, and then we waved them on to let them pass.

I watched as she stopped one of her genin, Shino, right? And she whispered in his ear. The only thing I knew about him was that he was an Aburame, emotionless, and didn't really talk. We watched as he walked up to us, leaning on the ledge that lines the bottom of the window.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He said.

"Uhhhh…" My partner intelligently said.

"You guys busy tonight?" He continued.

Wait a minute, was he trying to pick us up? That was wrong on so many levels. I saw the girl that was with the group star walking towards him. I think her name was Hinata.

"If not, how's about I--" He was cut off as the girl landed a powerful punch to his jaw, sending flying across the street.

My partner and I just glanced at each other and twitched. Glancing back at Kurenai, she just shrugged. We watched them leave.

"What. The. Hell." That was all I could manage as they walked away.

Shino POV

"Dammit sensei! I know you told him to do that. Why? Are you trying to give me a bad name?" I shouted at her.

She just listened to my high-pitched voice and laughed. Then she pointed ahead. The Hokage tower was before us. We went inside and went to Lady Tsunade's office.

Tsunade POV

I watched them enter my office. They seemed a little weary from their last mission. It wasn't that hard, only a C-rank. Oh well.

"Alright, Team 8 report." I said.

Then I noticed how, well, _odd_, the team was acting. Shino was the first I noticed. He was moving around, and he was carrying _Akamaru_ on his _shoulder_, just like Kiba. I looked at Kiba with a questioning look, but got more confused as I saw his hands fidgeting, fingers poking together, _just like Hinata_. I looked to Hinata, and she was standing stock straight, hand in her pockets, with a look in her eyes that I couldn't even describe. It was unnerving. Something was wrong, I could tell, but I was going to let Kurenai give me the mission report, it may explain the situation. I may be the Legendary Sucker, but I wasn't stupid.

"Reporting for my team. The mission was successful, but something happened along the way to my genin that I need to talk to you about." she stated.

"Yes. I'm glad the mission was successful. I gathered as much that something was wrong with your team. Care to explain?"

She nodded. "Shino, care to explain? She may understand more coming from you."

I looked at Shino expectantly. Dog or not, he was still the ever intelligent Aburame. I was severely startled when he was still standing still and Hinata was starting to speak, and not only when it was Hinata that responded, but her manner of speaking was what was really freaking me out.

"We all dove for the package after that idiot over there threw it up in the air. I ended up catching it, but we all hit our heads and blacked out. When we awoke, we were in the wrong bodies. Why? I don't know. But it sure is a problem. This isn't a henge. And I have some questions to ask you after everyone leaves. Personal questions."

That had to be Shino. I twitched. This was going to be….difficult. Shino wouldn't lie, and Hinata didn't have the confidence in herself to talk like that. Wait, personal questions? Hmmm…..What could he want to know? Wait……he's a girl right now. I will question later.

"Team, can you wait outside for a minute? I have a private matter that I have to speak to the Hokage about."

They stared at her for a moment.

"Don't worry Hinat---uh, Shino, I'll talk to you after your sensei is finished."

She--he nodded and followed the rest of the team out. I stared at Kurenai expectantly.

"Well, there is one part that I didn't tell them, and it's probably the cause of this. At first I thought it was and enemy henge, but the personalities were to perfect to be a henge, even if the bodies were wrong. Anyway, when they dove to catch the package, I had also cast a jutsu to catch the it. They all conked head before I finished, and that action startled me so bad that I botched the last sign….I don't know what it did, but it hit them while all three of their foreheads were still connected. I'm concerned…Kiba shouldn't have a problem…but Shino is in a girl's body, and Hinata is in Kiba's body. Their own modesty might prove too much for them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I believe it was Hinata who brought up the point of bathing, going to the bathroom, and changing clothes. Also, if I remember the dates correctly, and assuming I was correct in assuming that Hinata had drug Shino into the bushes to tell him, well, Hinata's menstrual cycle starts tomorrow. I believe that's what Shino wants to talk to you about."

Oh, boy. How do I explain this to him? This will be difficult. I sat back down in my chair and rubbed my temples.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. This won't be easy, Kurenai. I can't believe you hit them with a strange jutsu, that's really odd for you. I'll get a team working on how to fix the situation. Oh, and try to make sure Kiba doesn't screw up Shino's life _too_ bad. That's something I don't need to deal with. Send the boy in. I'll se what I can do for him."

She bowed and left. I continued to rub my temples. Whatever I had been expecting for the day, it certainly wasn't this. I heard the door open, and Shino stepped in, looking a little awkward in that stiff posture with Hinata's body.

"You had a question for me, Shino?" I asked him.

"Yes. I…uh…well…" he stammered, a light blush gracing the cheeks of his borrowed body.

I almost laughed. I never expected Shino _Aburame_ to be flustered. I should have, though, this is something no boy should ever talk about. "Well, Shino?"

"Hinata, er, I start, my menstrual cycle, tomorrow. Hinata had already told me about tam-" he shuddered, "tampons. Is there anything else I should know while I'm trapped in this body?"

Well, I must admit that took some guts. Good thing I'm female, I'm a medic, and I am the Hokage. I am the perfect person to ask.

"Well, since Hinata has told you about tampons, I'm sure she's told you about the cramping, the nausea, the mood swings, the appetite gain, the bloated feeling, the self-consciousness, the--" I stopped when I saw the look on his face. The color drained and it was as pale as alabaster.

"WHAT!?"

"I guess she only told you about the tampons. Drink milk and tea. It will help. I wish I could help you more. Oh, and Shino?"

"Y-yes?"

"No sex. There's an almost 100% chance you'll get pregnant while you are on your period." I smiled sweetly at this. Even if it is true, I only said it for the reaction. I knew he would do no such thing.

"Wh-what? Why would you…."

"Relax, Shino, I'm just playing with you. Although what I said is true, so don't get raped or anything."

"You are so helpful. Thanks a lot, lady Tsunade." He said, and stalked out.

I decided not to tell him that I had a medicine that deals with most of those symptoms. I mean, how often does a boy have to put up what we women have to deal with once a month for most of our lives? Let him suffer. I noted the sarcasm in his voice. I laughed after I could see him join his team outside the window of the tower. This will be very interesting. Lucky for us Naruto wasn't in here, he was off on a mission, although he should be back tomorrow. Joy. Well, I guess I should talk to the council.

Kurenai POV

Alright guys, I better get you to your homes. First, Shino, I'm going to take you to the Hyuuga's. Can you use the Byakugan?"

"I haven't tried it, but the concept doesn't seem hard. Gather chakra in my eyes."

"Well then, I want you to try it."

"Very well." He gathered himself for a moment and them… "Byakugan!"

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Try again."

"BYAKUGAN!"

"How about now?"

"Whoa….Hinata…..I never knew… you could see……_everything. _I wonder if…" He was absolutely amazed. I guess even Shino has his moments. I watched him set his eyes on Kiba and gasp.

"HINATA! How come you never told me you could see under my….that makes me fell very self conscious now. That's something I need in my life, embarrassment."

Ok. Now I was curious. Under his what? His glasses? His _clothes?_ I would die if Jiraya had the Byakugan.

I turned to look at Hinata. She was so red that the fang marks on her cheeks disappeared.

"I, um, can control what I can see through. I only did that once, but I never did it again. It was an accident."

Did what?. What did she see?

"Hinata? What exactly did your Byakugan see?" I asked her.

"I could see all of the insects inside of his body."

That's it? Nothing juicy?

"I could also s-see, under his, uh, clothes. Glasses, t-too. It never happened again. It was when our team first formed. I wanted to see if the in-insects were r-really in his body…I wasn't very good with my b-bloodline yet. I can control it now."

That's better. I knew that Byakugan had perks.

"Oh, well…you better deactive it Shino. One, you'll suffer chakra depletion, and two, I think you are giving Kiba a heart attack with the way you are staring."

"Oh, sorry."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We walked up to the Hyuuga manor, and we all went in. I hoped we found Neji before Hiashi, this was going to be difficult to explain.

"Shino, I suggest you go look for Neji. When you find him, bring him back here. Don't tell him anything until he's here."

"Got it."

Shino POV

I walked around the compound in search of Neji. I tried to slouch in my posture to look more like Hinata. It seemed to work, nobody questioned me. I activated my Byakugan to look for him. I found him in the training arena with Hiashi. This ought to be interesting.

I ran to catch up with them. I bowed to Hiashi.

"Hello, Hia---father. I need Neji for a moment. The Hokage n-needs to speak with him."

"Very well, Hinata. Neji, you may go."

"Thank you uncle. Goodbye."

I watched as Neji bowed and turned to follow me. When we were out of earshot, I spoke.

"Neji, there are some things you should know about. My team will explain. We are not going to the Hokage."

Neji stared at me like I just spoke Japanese or something. Oh, right. The stutter. I keep forgetting. He will know soon enough.

"What?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

We reached the gates to where my team was waiting.

"Hinata, what's going on?"

I smiled at him. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"What?"

Neji POV

"What?"

I looked at her, but she gestured to Kiba. I looked over to him, and my jaw dropped. He was hunched over, with a blush on his cheeks, poking his fingers together. Also, Akamaru was no where near him. I looked into his slitted eyes, and saw not the spirited fire of Kiba, but instead the shyness and disheartened look of Hinata.

"Hello, b-brother."

I blanched. This was odd. I turned to Shino for an explanation. I could always get a straight answer from him. I frowned when I noticed Akamaru sitting on his shoulder. "Shino, what is going on?"

"Hey man, don't look at me, I'm not the Bug Freak." He said while waving his arms in front of his face, just like Kiba. If Shino is Kiba, and Kiba is Hinata, than that means….

"You!"

I pointed at Shino accusingly. How dare he be inside my cousins' body!

"How dare you! Violating poor little Hinata! Lecherous Bug Freak! If you even….it will be your fate to die!"

I watched as Hin--Shino dropped his jaw and stared to me.

"I shall make sure you don't do anything to her body, you perverted jerk!"

"Say what?"

I stopped. That was not the kind of response I expected out of Shino. Then again, I had just accused him of doing awful things to Hinata's body, and this was _Shino_. If it was Kiba it would be understandable, but, still…

I watched as the pale face turned slightly pink. Shino never was one for emotion, so I'm sure he has no idea how to work that blush that comes with Hinata's body.

I opened my mouth to question more when..

"OUCH! DAMMIT SHINO!"

"Sorry. Wait, what did I do?"

I looked at him. It was so…unnatural…hearing Shino's tone used in Hinata's voice. I turned my attention to Kiba, who was presently jumping around like he had a bad case of fleas. I couldn't help but laugh, after all, it's not everyday you see Shino Aburame jumping around like an idiot looking like he was in the middle of a swarm of biting insects. I could feel the Byakugan-enhanced glare burning holes in the back of my head, so I immediately stopped laughing. He may be in Hinata's body, but he still carried that deadly killing intent with him. I shivered, and felt it lessen. Note to self: don't get on the Aburame's bad side.

"Alright, this is so confusing. What do you guys need me for anyway?"

"Well, N-Neji, we need you to keep quiet about this to father. He m-might kill Sh-Shino for this, and I d-don't want him to. Also, Shino n-needs to learn basic J-Jyuuken and B-Byakugan skills, he can't control it, I managed t-to teach him h-how to a-activate it. One more thing, Sh-Shino needs to stay here, we can't h-have the village thinking bad things, c-can we?"

"No, I suppose not. I guess I'll join your little charade. I'd like to see how you guys explain this to Inuzuka's parents and Aburame's parents."

"Actually, it would be parent. Both Kiba and I only have one parent, he his mom and I my father."

"Oh. Are you gonna help him?" I asked gesturing to the pitiful excuse for an Aburame running around trying to cure an itching problem.

"Oh yeah, Kiba. I nearly forgot. I'll return shortly."

Shino POV

After the embarrassing accusation against me from Neji, I wanted to find an excuse to leave. Miraculously, Kiba had lapsed in control with the insects within him, and they were biting him. I was familiar with this, when I was younger it would happen often, but I have perfect control over them now. Kiba was running around like an idiot, Akamaru chasing after, but stopping to watch. Kiba sat down and scratched at his head with a leg, and I scowled. That's my body, idiot, I wanted to say. It was so unnatural for an Aburame to be acting in such a manner. Then, Neji started to laugh, and even Hinata was trying to suppress a giggle, although I noticed it.

Activating the Byakugan, I glared at the back of Neji's head, pouring as much killing intent as I safely could. He visibly shivered and stropped laughing. I deactivated the bloodline and stopped the killing intent. Wow, that's what a brain looks like. Cool.

I listened as Hinata explained the situation to Neji. I told him of Kiba and I only having one parent. It was at this point that He pointed out Kiba still having a problem. I said goodbye and went after him.

"Kiba, you idiot. Stand up, and stop that infernal scratching!"

He was so startled by the sound of Hinata's voice yelling at him that he straightened up immediately. Twitching, he watched me as I glared at him.

"Have you forgotten what I told you about the kikaichu? If you don't give them enough chakra, they will bite, trying to get nourishment form your flesh. Considering they are eating you from the inside out, this will not be a mistake you will make again. I know, it hurts like a…anyway, you have enough chakra control to fix that. And PICK UP THOSE GLASSES BEFORE SOMEBODY SEES YOU!"

I couldn't believe that I had not noticed that the sunglasses had fallen off. I stared ashamedly into my own eyes before I yelled for them to be covered up. Kiba, however, had a "kicked puppy" look. He went and picked up the glasses from the ground, dusting them off and replacing them upon his face. I glanced back at Neji and Hinata. They were conversing and did not notice the slip. Excellent. I turned back to Kiba and punched him in the chest.

"Idiot..."

Kiba just glared at me and got back up off the ground, dusting himself off.

"Oh, and one more thing, button that collar."

"But I feel so closed in!" he whined.

"I don't care. Now come on, it's time to talk to your mom."

We heard a voice. "Hey, you guys comin'? We gotta get you guys to a home BEFORE night falls!"

Ah yes, sensei. I had nearly forgotten she was there. Kiba and I ran to catch up with them. I kicked him about halfway there.

"ON TWO LEGS IDIOT!"

"Sorry."

Hinata POV

It was kind of amusing. Shino was beating the crap out of Kiba, that much we could gather after hearing Shino yell, "PICK UP THOSE GLASSES BEFORE SOMEBODY SEES YOU!" Every body turned their heads to look, but immediately snapped our heads back and made it look like we were talking when Shino turned his head to glance this way. When the coast was clear, I turned my head back to watch. Shino was barking orders like a mad General and Kiba was the maggot being screamed at. Nice analogy…maggot…bug user….anyway. They started to run back this way, and I nearly doubled over in laughter as Kiba, in Shino's body, and taken to all fours to run back. Halfway here, Shino noticed and kicked him right off his feet. In a deafening high-pitched yell he shouted, "ON TWO LEGS IDIOT!" Kurenai sensei burst out laughing.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurenai POV

Our little group made it's way over to Kiba's house. Hinata and Kiba just walked on quietly, while Neji shared some tips with Shino.

"Alright, Hinata. Do your job. Get Tsume out here."

Hinata nodded and held her head up high as she walked into the house. We all heard Kiba suppress a childish giggle. Three heads turned towards him to ask him what the hell he was giggling about, when suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A crash was heard inside the house, and Hinata came flying out at an impressive speed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Tsume appeared, huffing, in the middle of the doorway. "What the hell got into him?"

"Hinata." I answered. She looked at me incredulously, then glanced at Hinata. Then she laughed, showing all four of the fangs that seem to run in the family. Then she clapped her hand onto Shino's shoulder.

"Nice going, girl. I thought that son of mine would never settle down!"

Shino's only response was to slap the hand away and take a step back, growling.

"What's got into her?" she asked.

"Shino." I replied.

"Skank!"

I almost laughed openly at this, she was getting so confused.

Kiba came back after rescuing Hinata from his mother. Neji was shaking his head in disgust at the mannerisms of the Inuzuka household.

Kiba POV

"Hey, Mom."

My mom started at my voice. It's not everyday that you hear the Bug Freak talk, and that he calls you "mom." She looked at me and confusion danced across her slitted eyes. I held my arms out.

"What? No crushing hug to welcome your son home? That makes me feel so loved. Come on, Akamaru, let's go." I turned to leave, but let Akamaru jump onto my shoulder before I did so, so I could gage my mom's reaction. The look she shot Akamaru was _priceless._

"K-Kiba?" She asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I said cheekily to her. I saw Shino glaring at me, with Hinata crouching to hide behind him. Note to Hinata: Don't hide behind someone who is shorter than you.

Three seconds later Mom crushed me in one of her bear hugs and I wondered idly if I would squish like a bug, or if the kikai would squish. My back cracking answered that.

"YEAOUCH! Stop! You are squashing me like a BUG!"

Every person, except Shino himself, cracked up laughing. Even the Hyuuga prodigy was leaking tears.

"Alright. Kurenai, would you like to explain to me what's going on with these little buggers?"

Another round of laughter.

"Essentially, they all conked heads and switched bodies. Kiba is in Shino's body, Hinata is in Kiba's, and Shino is in Hinata's. You have to take care of Hinata and teach her some Inuzuka stuff so she can pull off being Kiba until the Godaime can figure out how to fix this."

"Uh, okay."

"Wow, Mom. You sure took it better than that idiot did," I said, earning a chakra-induced whack to the back of my head from Neji.

"Damn, Shino. You ever comb that mop?" Neji said, staring at the mop on top of my head.

I watched Shino's face as he did a double take at Neji.

"Nejisaywhaa?" I said.

Shino gaped it him then punched him in the face. It would be interesting to see these two spar.

"Yes." My Mom's response shook me from my thoughts.

"Sorry about the greeting, Hinata. I always greet Kiba like that after a long mission. I hope that I didn't scare you too bad. You are welcome in my home. Can I come with you to go to the Aburame's house? Shibi should be more entertaining that I was." She laughed.

Shino POV

Oh boy. My father was next on the list. We made our way through the twisting village to get to the Aburame compound near the edge.

The tall, imposing, and ever-closed doors to my clan _were_ slightly intimidating, I will admit, but I had grown used to them. Kiba shivered at all the insects that were flying through the air after we went through the gate.

I took the lead, since most of them had never been in the Aburame Compound, let alone know which house is mine. I knocked on the door, and quickly jumped back, pushing Kiba in front of me.

A "Why the hell are you knocking on the door, brat?" was heard behind the door before my father opened it. He stepped out to see five astonished ninja and myself. No one ever comes to the Aburame Complex, let alone to my house, so know one knows how my father really is.

"I…uh…hello?" was all my father could get out before Kiba, in my body, Tsume, and Kurenai-sensei started to laugh. I could see his face flush.

I laughed inwardly, but let my expression stay neutral. Everything my father had worked for, the emotionless shield he had tried to form around himself for years outside the clan, had been shattered all because he had not bothered to use his insects to check the door. I wallowed in his embarrassment. Karma is a bitch, baby.

Shibi POV

I stopped dead in my tracks after walking out my door, my mock-angry look turning to astonishment as I looked at the people around me laughing, including my son Shino. I looked to the person who was not laughing, Hinata I believe, who happened to be looking me in the eye (sort of, I do wear my sunglasses all the time, you know) with a _very_ smug look on her face. I felt my face turn red, something it had not done in years.

"So this…is the…….real….badass….Shibi Abu….rame…that….has the vill….age council….shaking…in their….boots!?" I listened to Yuuhi Kurenai, I believe to be Shino's sensei, say to me between bouts of laughter.

Everybody stopped laughing immediately. So, they must of remembered that they are laughing at a man who could have them eaten from the inside out in seconds.

"So, tell me why I shouldn't have you guys eaten from the inside out?" I asked as I drew upon a swarm of insects.

Upon seeing the insects, everybody, _including my son,_ hid behind this Hinata girl, shaking in fear.

"And why aren't you scared, Hinata?" I asked her as I sent my insects closer to her.

"Because, _father,_ I know that you are bluffing your ass off." And with that she moved so fast I didn't see her. In seconds flat she was next to me, kicked her leg out to the back of mine, and I was on the ground, staring at her.

I turned red. You know, for a man who has no shame, I sure am embarrassed. Wait, didn't she call me father? From what I know from Shino, the girl has social problems and stutters. Now, she is acting much like my son. I looked around at the other ninja present. They were gaping at me, mouths opening and closing like little goldfish. I turned my gaze back to the girl in front of me. She was smiling wryly.

"You know what, father? Karma's a bitch."

I looked hard at her for a moment, and realized something was wrong. She was acting _too_ much like Shino. I turned and looked at my son, who was presently cowering like a kicked puppy behind her. I looked back at her.

"Shino?" I questioned, pulling myself up off the ground and dusting off my jacket. I adjusted my glasses and looked at her.

"Yes father. Now, could you withdraw your kikai? You are giving my friends heart attacks."

I surveyed the scene. Five terrified ninja were sitting there with kikaichu crawling all over them. Most of them had seen what a kikai user was capable of, I'm sure, with Shino on the team, so they all had right to be scared. I called them back and they disappeared under my jacket sleeve.

"Alright, somebody explain to me what's going on. Everybody stood up and dusted themselves off. I chuckled upon seeing the large wet spot on the older Hyuuga's shorts. Some prodigy, he's scared of bugs.

It was Kurenai who spoke after recovering. These three conked head on our mission. Hinata is stuck in Kiba's body, Kiba is stuck in your son's, Shino, body, and Shino is in Hinata's body, as you probably have discovered. The Hokage is working on a way to fix it. In the mean time, you have to keep an eye on Kiba. Have fun!"

Kiba, huh? Well, this ought to be interesting. From what Shino has told me, the boy likes dogs and has a personality similar to my own. This ought to be fun. But, I gotta break the boy first. Shino is the heir to my clan, and has a reputation to keep up. Although, I might not want to pass this opportunity.

"The boy has to stay with you to keep up appearances. Please, don't make my student fear for his life."

"Why not? I try to do the same thing to Shino every day." I ducked, expecting to get a swarm of his insects thrown at me. Nothing happened. I glanced up to See him, in Hinata's body, with his arms out, and a furious expression on his face. He forgot about being in that body for a moment, and tried to use his insects. I wonder…

"Kiba. Can you use the insects to _any_ extent?" I ask him seriously. It could kill him if he didn't know how to use them properly.

"Not really…"

I looked at him seriously, but chuckled when his little dog poked it's head out from the high collar.

Kurenai POV

Finally, the whole situation was worked out. We all walked the respective parties home and met up to discuss tomorrow.

"Alright team. That should be it for today, although I feel I am forgetting something."

I looked at my genin, and noticed Hinata's face turning red.

"Um, guys?"

Her face was turning redder.

"Yes, Hinata?" I asked her?

"I have to p-pee."

Ah, yes. That was it.

END CHAPTER

**PHEW! This took forever! I've been wanting to get this one done so I could work on other things. I particularly enjoyed writing this one. The next chapter will be fun filled. It will be the next day. Watch out for Naruto, periods, and Shibi Aburame! Oh the horror! Well review please! I have to finish off Bugboy, so I can devote my time to this story. I have a few one shots coming, be prepared for those. Ja ne!**


	5. The Hot Springs

Kurenai POV

I sat with Shino waiting. Finally, Hinata and Kiba emerged from the bushes with red faces. Hinata had to hang on to Kiba because she looked to be on the verge of passing out. My poor girl, that must have been scary. Shino started to snicker, and I looked at him. I leaned and whispered in his ear.

"What's so funny?"

"Her zipper is undone." He whispered back.

Now, most boys I know would have said fly, so I looked at him strangely, before looking at Hinata myself. Sure enough, it was hanging open, and a patch of puppy print boxers were visible. I snorted.

"Hey, Kiba. You forgot to close the gate." He looked at me, after getting Hinata to stand on her own two feet. His eyebrows furrowed together over those glasses as he tried to figure out what I meant. Then, like a curtain being drawn, understanding filled his face, as well as a light blush.

I did look amusing, I will admit, seeing that blush. Shino was a very collected person, who never showed emotion. Now, with Kiba in his body, emotion was showed all the time. The pink of even the slightest blush was a stark contrast to the white collar.

Kiba leaned over and told Hinata about the pants, and she quickly zipped them up. Yup, my team is in a mess. At least Shino and Hinata will learn some things about the other sex and thus respect each other more, especially Shino. Perfect time of the month for him to become a girl.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was late in the evening, and we were walking down the street, getting ready to split up to go to our destined houses, when one of the worst things that could have happened happened. Kakashi's team had completed their mission early, and had bumped into us on the main road.

"Good evening, Kurenai. Your team looks a bit worse for wear. We were just on our way to the hot springs to relax before turning in for the night. Why don't you join us? We aren't in a hurry, we've already reported to the Hokage."

I could feel my eye twitch. This wasn't good, I couldn't tell him about what happened to my team, at least not in front of his, so I didn't have a good reason I could give him to refuse. I could feel the three stares burning into my back when I told him sure.

Oh, boy. This will be fun.

Shino POV

"Sen-SEI! I NEED HELP!" I yelled frantically from the changing room in the girls' bath. I refused to undress, so I needed her to help me. After all, I couldn't just not go out there. She came up to me, half undressed, with a towel around her neck. _The hell, sensei. You could have at least left your shirt on._ Kurenai still had the wraps around her bosom, so I technically didn't see _anything_, but, the modest person that I am, it was still revealing.

Kurenai huffed, I could tell she was pondering what to do. Then she whispered in my ear, "If anyone asks, you overused gentle fist on our mission and your hands are hurt." I looked questioningly at her.

"Alright, lift 'em up." She told me.

"Lift….what up?" That earned me a box on the ear.

"Your arms. Looks like I gotta play mommy so you keep your little male modesty. Good thing we're the only ones in here. Now, drop your pants and lift your arms. Oh, and Shino?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to react too badly to anything you see in there. I thank Kami that it was you that got stuck in Hinata's body instead of Kiba."

I didn't have to ask her why. Kiba is someone Naruto would refer to as a "closet pervert." Not good for Hinata's reputation. At least I can ignore basically everything. Then I swallowed. _I hope._

Kurenai helped me undress and I kept my eyes averted, I won't intrude on Hinata's privacy. After making sure the towel was secure, I followed my teacher to a place no man has stepped foot in before. _And lived…_

Hinata POV

This is awful, absolutely awful. It's not like I can just not go out there, I mean, I'm supposed to be Kiba, and Kiba's not shy.

I had stripped down to the puppy boxers, but refused to go further. I was about to call Kiba for help, but then I remembered Sasuke was still in here, so I had to cover myself as Kiba. I cleared my throat and called out.

"Hey, Bugboy! C'mere! I gotta ask y-you something!" I almost made it through the whole phrase without stuttering. This was getting easier. Kiba seemed to have forgotten he was Shino. I tried again.

Kiba POV

As soon as I remover my clothing, I almost regretted it. Sure, the guy had perfectly chiseled abs, and was very muscular, and I am ashamed to admit, had a better body than me. But the creepy part was the holes. Everywhere. No wonder the kid wrapped himself in all those clothes. I poked one of the holes on my forearm, and shuddered when one of the kikai came out to inspect my finger. I was deaf to the world, intrigued by my teammate's unusual, er, complexion? I'm not sure what to call it. Suddenly I was pulled out of it by the sound of my own voice.

"OI! BUG FREAK! GET OVER HERE!" Wow, Hinata. Way to use my voice. I looked up at her, still in boxers. Of course she wouldn't take them off. Her face, my face, was beet red, and her eyes were clamped shut. I made sure my towel was secure, and that my stupid glasses were on, and went over to rescue her.

Hinata POV

_OhmyKamiOhmyKamiOhmyKami…_ I was freaking out. I cracked an eye open, to see if Kiba was coming. Sasuke was gone, and Kiba was making his way over. When I caught sight of him, my eyes popped open. I had never seen Shino without his jacket, let alone like this. No wonder he always wore it, His body was covered in many holes, the larger ones (mainly on his arms and chest) were black, while the rest were just dimples across his body. They went down his forearms, just past the knee, and just under the jaw line. I didn't even want to know about under the towel. I regained composure.

"Kiba, I can't do it. I don't wanna go out there."

He looked at me for a moment before answering. "Hey, you could just go out there in your boxers, but then they'll be wet later, and trust me, that would suck. I'm sure Shino is already out there. If _he_ can do it, you can. Although, I do think I heard his voice yelling. Did I? You've got the ears of the group now."

I do recall hearing my own voice shout, "Sensei, I need help!"

"Yeah, you heard right. I-I guess I can do it." And with that, I bravely dropped my shorts and wrapped the towel around my middle. "L-Let's go."

He nodded and we left the changing room. When I walked out into the water, I left my towel on. I crossed my arms protectively across my chest, I felt so…_bare._ I almost thought of backing out, when I saw Kakashi, Naruto, and even _Sasuke_ had their jaws dropped. I do believe, actually, that this is the first time that Shino has graced the bathhouse with his presence. Now I know why.

Kiba POV

For Hinata's sake, I left the towel around my waist as wee entered the water. Normally, I folded the towel and put it on my head, like the other boys did, but I decided it would be better, for both of us, if I didn't. I noticed the other boys' stares, mainly trained on me. I knew that Shino had never used the public bathhouse, but now I knew why. It was awkward. It's not everyday that someone who looks like Swiss cheese comes to the hot springs. Hinata and I took a seat across from Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. I fought the urge to smile. This will be hilarious, Hinata and Naruto in the same bath, and Naruto thinks it's me. Wait, didn't I have something to do with him after we got back from our missions?

I sat back and relaxed, and waited for the fun to begin.

Hinata POV

_Dear Kami…I'm in a bath with Naruto. And we're both naked._ Somehow, I knew. I just knew that this would not end well.

"Hey, Shino? You ever take those things off? Geez, man, this is a friggin' _bath!_ Believe it!" (1)

Kiba shot me a look that, even with the glasses on, I could interpret as, "_Shino's gonna kill me for this."_ He flipped off the glasses, but left his eyes closed. Setting his glasses on the rock behind him, he opened his eyes, and looked at us, each in turn. And that's when all hell broke loose in the boy's bath.

Shino POV

Kurenai had led me by the hand to a seat in the water. I kept my eyes firmly shut. Thank Kami it was only me, Kurenai, and Sakura. We talked about our missions, Kurenai and I leaving out the fact that Hinata, Kiba, and I had switched bodies. I relaxed in the water, never opening my eyes, listening to the waterfall on the other side of the fence. That's when I heard it.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"DUDE!"

"SH-SHINO!"

"PUT THOSE GLASSES BACK ON, KID! AND I THOUGH _MY_ EYE WAS CREEPY!"

My eyes popped open. Kiba wouldn't, would he? Yeah, apparently he would. My eyes fell on something they shouldn't have seen, I felt my face go red, and my eyes squeezed shut again. I shook my head, I have to take this like a man. I opened my eyes again, looking at the sky, then brought them down so I was staring at my teacher's face. We shared a knowing glance. Kiba was dead. The screaming continued, then I heard this…

"Aw man. I dropped them in the water."

Smooth, Kiba, real smooth. I couldn't control my anger. I jumped up out of the water, standing on the surface. I gripped the soaked towel to my body. I may have been angry, but I wasn't stupid. I heard Kurenai snort behind me. She must have known what was going on. I marched through the changing room, then into the boy's changing room. Someone tried to stop me, but I used a sloppy version of gentle fist and knocked them out of my way. Not bad for the first time. I marched out into the boy's bath, completely ignoring the fact that on the outside I was a naked girl with a wet towel clinging to my every curve, marching angrily into the boy's bath, which had no less than five naked boys in it.

I spotted Kiba and Hinata. Hinata looked terrified, and Kiba looked nonplussed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all clumped together, cowering, on the opposite side of the bath. All heads turned to me when I walked out. I saw the nosebleeds start. I paid them no mind.

"SHINO ABURAME YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He snapped out of the dazed look and cowered, yeah, Kiba knew he was in trouble. His eyes were widened in fear, apparently he still didn't know why. When he came close enough for me to reach him, I leapt forward, ignoring the catcalls. I grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged him into the changing room.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THE. MATTER. WITH. YOU?" I screamed. He just looked sheepishly at me, he had no idea what he had done. I dragged him over to the small mirror on the wall. I lifted him by his hair and faced him into it. I saw my own reflection, tiny little Hinata, clad in only a towel, with a face of fury.

Kiba POV

Damn him! This hurts. It was just a joke, why did he have to…oh. I caught sight of my reflection as he shoved me into the mirror. And I looked at my eyes. It changed my view about Shino forever. His eyes, what were left of them, were dark brown, almost chocolate. Actually a pretty color. But they were transparent, and the pupil was nonexistent. Inside, the kikai could be seen crawling around. I paled. No wonder he kept the glasses on. I guess I didn't notice, you would think I would, seeing as they were in my _eyes_, but I didn't. I looked at the reflection of the girl standing behind me.

"How…?"

"Do I see? The kikai have formed links with my optical nerves and chakra. It's a small price I have to pay. It doesn't hurt because they have eaten away the nerves, and cauterized the ends. I wear the glasses, and so does the rest of my clan, not because it's a fashion statement, but because I need to in order to go out in public. The eyes are like a window, and you now know that the kikai can be seen through them. Now, Kiba, I do advise you to never take them off again. Now…Byakugan! Hmm….they're right next to Hinata…whoa. The chakra signature looks weird in her compared to the others'. I'll have to inquire to Neji about this."

Tears formed in my eyes, after all, he was holding me up by my hair. I could still hear the catcalls, mainly Naruto. Then he dragged me back out to the bath, still by my hair. Lifting me so we were face to face he said, "Next time, keep the glasses on." Then he lifted me, still by the hair, mind you, and punched me in the face, sending me across the water, skipping like a stone. _DAMN_ that's a hard hit. I kept a grip on my towel so it didn't fly off. I crashed into Hinata, who caught me, and looked with slight anger up at Shino. I retrieved the glasses and put them back on.

Shino POV

Oops. Well, at least people won't think Hinata is a shy little weakling now. I know she isn't weak, but damn, she's shy. The only red in my face was from anger. With out a second thought, I stepped onto the water of the boy's bath, bounced on the balls of my feet, and ran across the surface, bounding over the fence and landing with a splash on the girl's side. Kurenai and Sakura stared at me for a moment after I resurfaced, then broke out into laughter. Tears were streaming from their eyes. After all, "Hinata" had just charged into the boy's bath and forcefully beat the crap out of "Shino." That definitely doesn't happen every day.

I didn't laugh. I still suppressed my emotions. Kurenai took this opportunity to exploit one of the weaknesses of Hinata's body; she tickled me. I shied away, I've never been tickled before. But, she was relentless, and got a hold of me, then tickled me. I laughed, hard. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It may not be so hard being a girl.

Hinata POV

I looked at Kiba. I could see the faint purple of a pretty good black eye forming underneath the lenses that he put back on. I had totally forgotten about Naruto being in the bath until…

"Oi, Kiba!" _UH-oh. This won't end well at all._ I saw Naruto make his way over to me. Luckily, the steam was thick enough over the surface that I didn't see anything. H sat down next to me, and my face burned. I'm sure that Kiba's fang tattoos have totally disappeared.

"Hey Kiba, you sick?" He asked dumbly.

"N-No. The water's j-just…really w-warm." I lied.

"Oh. Well there was this thing that we're supposed to do tomorrow, but I forgot what it was. Do you remember?"

"N-No. Sorry, N-Naruto." I stuttered.

"Are you sure you're alright? You are stuttering like H-H-Hinata." He said, pleased with his little joke.

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

"Oh, sorry, she's your teammate. Remind me not to get on her bad side, she kicked Shino's ass. I don't even want to know what she's do to mine."

_I'd ravage it._ Well, that thought unexpectedly crossed my mind. My face got redder.

Suddenly, Naruto stood straight up, fisting one hand and putting it to the flat of the other.

"Eureka! I think I've had an epiphany! I remembered! Believe it!" And, he is oblivious to the fact that his..erm…yeah….is right in my face.

OH MY KAMI. I..I…I…..what is this? I feel something…strange. I looked down, where the feeling was coming from. My eyes widened when I saw a bulge in my towel. That was the last thing I saw.

Kiba POV

I could have died laughing, whether it was from Naruto saying "Eureka, epiphany, and believe it" in the same sentence, or the fact that he stood his fully naked self up right in front of Hinata's face.

My laughter was short lived when I saw her eyes roll back in her head, and she fainted. Into the water. Shit she's gonna drown! I rushed to get her out of the water, holding her by the back of the neck like a dog so nobody would get suspicious. I went over to the wall separating the two baths and shouted through it.

"Sensei, Hinata, we better get going, Naruto knocked Kiba out." I was rewarded with two snorts of laughter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Later…after everybody is dressed and conscious…_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kurenai POV

We said our goodbyes to Kakashi's team and split up to go to out "homes." I hope the kids enjoy themselves.

"G'nite kids." I said wearily.

"Good night, s-sensei."

"Goodnight, Kurenai-sensei."

"See ya guys later."

I had a lot to sleep over tonight. Huh. What a day.

Shino POV

I walked the familiar street to Hinata's home. Walking in, I located the building that she lived in and went inside. Suddenly, a wave of realization hit me. I don't know where her bedroom is. I activate my Byakugan, and locate Neji and Hiashi in a kitchen dinette. Quickly deactivating it, I set off in that direction. Damn, this eye thing is handy. I ran into the kitchen after finding it. I bowed to Hiashi.

"I'm sorry for being late, father. I need to borrow Neji for a moment please." And then I grabbed Neji by the arm and dragged him into the hall.

"So, how was your day, _Hinata_?" He asked smugly. It took all my will power not to bitch slap him.

But, being Shino Aburame, I do not bitch slap. I man slap.

I smacked him.

Neji merely laughed. "Hey, man, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm joking."

I stared in disbelief. "Is this how you normally talk to Hinata?"

"No. I'm just messing with you. I learned those terms from Kina and Naruto. But really, how was your day?"

"Awful. Kakashi's team came back early, and we all had to go to the hot springs. Let's just say it was a learning experience for both of the teams."

"I'm afraid to ask, but how so?"

"Well, lots of things happened, but the most notable was that Kiba took off the glasses."

"Wow. I didn't think he was that stupid."

I shuffled my stance. "Yeah, well neither did I. I marched into the boy's bath and punched him. You may see the effects of my handiwork tomorrow. One thing's for sure, Naruto finally noticed Hinata."

Neji looked like he was deciding whether to thank me or hit me for doing that. I decided to cut his train of thought.

"Can you show me where Hinata's bedroom is? I'm tired, and I would like to sleep. Thank you."

He just nodded and showed me the way. He opened the door for me, and I went in, closing the door behind me. I located the dresser and put on some pajamas. Cute little ones with suns on them. Gah…girls. Oh, well. Can't be helped.

Hinata POV

I made my way out to the Inuzuka compound. I was pretty sure I wouldn't get attacked by Tsume again, and that she would show me around. This shouldn't be too bad. I finally reached the doors and walked in, heading directly for Kiba's house. I almost knocked, but I remembered that I live here, sort of. So I walked in.

"Tsume?" I called out, hoping she was home. I saw a HUGE grey dog come out to greet me.

"Hey, Kiba. Why are you home so late? You smell…clean. You must have been at the ho--"

"AAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!" I screamed. "IT CAN TALK!"

The dog just looked at me funny. "Are you alright, Kiba?"

I took a moment to regain my composure. I didn't see that coming. I knew that Kakashi had a summon dog, Pakkun, that could speak, but the Inuzuka's, too?

Upon hearing my scream, Tsume appeared. She saw my frightened expression, then looked down at the dog.

"I see you've met my hound, Kuromaru. Yes, he can talk. You just have to get used to it."

She smiled, and I calmed down. I patted Kuromaru on the head.

"Sorry about that. I guess Tsume didn't explain to you. I'm not Kiba, I'm his teammate, Hinata. I'm tired, and want to go to bed, so please ask Tsume for the details."

He wagged his tail. "I'll be sure to do that. Hey, why isn't Akamaru with you?"

"Aka…maru? Oh! He's with the real Kiba, who happens to be in Shino's body. And Shino is in my body. Now I want to go to bed. Goodnight."

I started to go, but then stopped.

"Er, Tsume?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Can you show me where the bedroom is?"

She laughed.

Kiba POV

I reached the gates of the Aburame Compound. I have only been to Shino's house once, and that was earlier today, so I remembered where it was. It was late, so nobody was outside.

Reaching the house, I hauled myself inside and closed the door. There were bugs all over the place. I shivered.

"Shibi? It's Kiba, I'm here. Are you awake?"

At first I didn't see anything, but then a voice materialized behind me.

"Yes I am, brat. What do you want?"

"AIIEE!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, and turned to face him. Well, now I know where Shino gets the whole materialize-right-behind-you-out-of-nowhere thing.

"That's a nice bruise you got there. What did you do? You must have made Shino angry, because I doubt anyone else would come close enough to punch you."

"Thanks, man. I feel the love. Yeah, I took off my glasses at the hot springs and he knocked the crap outta me. Won't be doing that again."

"A lesson well learned. Now, Let me show you to your room. Goodnight. We'll have fun tomorrow."

He led me down a hallway to a door near the end. I went inside. Shino's room was amazing! But I was too tired to examine it further. I found his pajamas, changed, and went to bed.

He has a very comfortable bed. Damn him!

END CHAPTER

**Woo! Tomorrow everybody has more problems! Shino is experiencing PMS firsthand now. Tomorrow, he'll have to deal with the period, which he forgot about, and Neji, who will teach him Hyuuga…stuff. Kiba will have to learn why nobody eats Shibi's cooking, and realize that he can't understand Akamaru as well anymore. Hinata, well, She has to deal with Naruto and realize that she knows what every dog around her is saying. She doesn't realize it with Kuromaru because he can speak English. Oh yeah, almost forgot.**

**(1) I had to stick Believe it! In there. Normally, I don't like to use that, but I had to. It just worked. I didn't plan on using it a second time, but Naruto sounded too smart in that sentence for me to not to.**

**Review please! I hope this is a nice long chappie, it's 8 pages in Microsoft Word.**


	6. A Mile In Their Shoes

Chapter Seven-You Don't Know Someone Until You've Walked A Mile In Their Shoes

Shino POV

I woke up early, as usual. I immediately noticed the lack of buzzing and rolled over to get my glasses of the bedside table and…fell onto the floor. I opened my eyes. Of course. I was still in Hinata's body. I hauled myself up off the floor and sat at the edge of the bed, trying to think about what my schedule for today was. Ah, yes. Kurenai gave us a few days off to learn how to be like each other. Fun. I stood up, but felt a horrible cramping in my gut, causing me to bend over in pain. I then realized that there was a stickiness between my legs. I looked back at the bed, and, to my horror, saw red stains in the sheets.

"Oh, no." I said to myself.

I had totally forgotten about the period, and now I have to take a shower to clean myself. Could it get any worse? I looked around, and realized that it just did. I had no idea where the shower was. Great.

I collected some clothes and went out into the hall. I located a maid. I called out to her.

"E-excuse me! I n-need some help. My b-bed needs cleaned. Could you tell me w-where Neji-nii-san is?"

She looked at me, and wondered what I was talking about. When I asked about Neji, she finally responded.

"You sure are up early, Hinata-sama. Neji is still in bed. Did you need him?"

To my luck, she had pointed to the general direction of his bedroom. I had a start. I bowed.

"Y-yes. Thank you. I will go get him m-myself." That damn stutter, it's so hard to replicate, especially when articulation has been a big part of my life my whole life.

I ran off in the direction of Neji's bedroom, and used my Byakugan to locate it. Ah, found it. Instead of knocking on the door, I just went in. I shook him awake.

"Neji, we have a serious problem."

He woke up, groggy, but glared at me. I was about to answer him, but another cramp graced my abdomen, and I bent double, grunting in pain.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"Cramps." was all I could reply.

His eyes widened when he realized what my problem was.

------------------------

Kiba POV

Akamaru and I were running through the trees, and were about to win the race. We could see the finish line, when suddenly, somebody called out, "Wake up!" We stopped, dead in our track, trying to figure out who the hell was yelling. It came again, "Wake up!"

I startled awake, and saw a shadow leering over me, with light glinting off of it's huge bug eyes. I screamed, terrified of this bug-like creature. I heard whimpering, and felt Akamaru snuffling at the blanket, of which I was currently hiding under. I felt a hand connect with my head, snapping me out of it.

"Dammit, Kiba. Wake up! Get a hold of yourself."

Recognition finally sunk in, that was Shibi, Shino's dad, not a mutant bug-creature. I looked at the clock beside me. Five oh fucking clock in the morning.

"What the hell!? I'm going back to sleep." I turned over and buried myself under the blankets. I heard Shibi laughing.

"You know_, __son_, it could be very entertaining with you. Shino is usually up before I am. But it's time to get up, we have thing we want to take care of."

I groaned. "Can't we do it later?" Bug Boy's voice sounded so…_strange_….when it was whining. Boy, I am going to have fun making weird noises. I wonder how well he sings? I'll try that later.

I heard Shibi grunt. "No. You have to learn how to control those bugs. If you don't, they can _kill_ you. Now, get up.

Upon hearing that I could die, I sprang up, sending Akamaru flying.

"Sorry, boy." I said to him. He barked back.

Wait a minute, barked?

"Oh Kami…I can't understand Akamaru." He apparently understood me, though, because he began to whine. "It's alright, buddy. I'm sure I can figure out what you are saying. I guess it's an Inuzuka thing to be able to understand dogs, I thought it was just because I grew up around it. Man, that bites."

Shibi, watching this, was having a small laughing fit at seeing his son whining and throwing fits, and then worried because he can't talk to the dog. He regained his composure.

"Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast. I made French toast and bacon."

At the sound of bacon, I perked up. I went to Shino's closet and dug up some clothes to wear. At the back, I noticed something pink. I pulled it out, and nearly broke down in laughter. It had heart embroidery with heart shaped buttons. I put it back in it's place and pulled out a white jacket. I found a black shirt and brown pants. This kid needs a serious wardrobe change.

Putting the clothes on, I went and put the glasses on. I went over to the mirror. Now this is something I have always wanted to do, screw with his hair. I picked up a comb and attempted to go through it. My jaw dropped when half the teeth broke. Oh well, I'll try something else. I went into the bathroom and found the conditioner. I took off my jacket so it wouldn't get wet, then wet my hair in the sink. I globbed the conditioner in my hand, then rubbed it in until my hair was saturated. After about five minutes, Shibi called out to me.

"Are you coming?"

I shouted back. "Yeah, hang on. I'm combing my hair." I heard a glass fall and shatter in the kitchen, as well as snorts of laughter. Apparently, Shino doesn't comb his hair often. Well, I live in a dominantly female clan, so I unfortunately have picked up some hair tips. Like how to get tangles out. After ten minutes, I dunked my head under the faucet and rinsed my hair out until I couldn't feel the soap. It felt silky.

Wringing my hair out, I grabbed a towel and rubbed it dry. I pulled a brush out of the drawer and brushed it straight. Looking in the mirror, I nearly dropped the brush. Shino's hair went down to his shoulders, and I could see a curl in the drier parts. I called out of the bathroom.

"Is there a blow dryer in this house?"

I heard another crash in the kitchen, as well as loud laughter. It was quiet for a moment, then Shibi appeared in the bathroom with a hair dryer. He took one look at me and fell back against the wall, sliding down it, laughing too hard to say anything. I just shrugged and plugged in the dryer, blowing my hair out so that it stayed straight.

It took forever, but I finally managed to get it dry. I pulled out the headband and tied it around my forehead, under my hair. The leaf symbol just barely poked out over the parted bangs. Shibi was still on the floor…busting a lung. I decided to leave the jacket off. I stepped over the lunatic on the floor and went out into the kitchen for breakfast. Shibi followed me closely.

"You are making my son look more like a pretty boy and less like an Aburame." He said to me, handing me my plate.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, taking the plate and getting ready to scarf the bacon.

"You'll see when we go into town later."

I launches face first into my breakfast. I wasn't even two bites in when my gag reflexes went into overdrive. I spat the incriminating food out, eyes watering, hair flowing around my head.

Somehow, I managed to speak. "A-are you trying to k-kill me?" I choked out.

He was just poking at his, muttering something about "…no one appreciates my cooking…"

I fed the rest to Akamaru, who ate it all…then threw it up on Shibi's shoes. It took every amount of self control I had not to laugh.

He growled, and then muttered something about, "…dogs…"

Appetites gone, Akamaru and I went outside, with Shibi following us. I told Akamaru to go off and play, or visit Hinata. He would get bored here anyway.

"Alright, first, you must be able to …. Snicker…."

"WHAT!?" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, it's difficult to look you in the eye, know you are my son, and see you looking like that. Shino has never had anything but a 'fro with a white jacket."

Me eye twitched. "Come on, old man, I don't have all day."

He glared at me for the little nickname.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "You must be able to communicate with your insects first. Then you…"

------------

Hinata POV

I woke up to a dog jumping on me. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was about eleven in the morning, I panicked, and jumped out of bed, dressing quickly. I did not want to make a bad impression. I saw the dog that had jumped on me. I leaned down to pat him on the head.

"Why aren't you with Kiba, boy?" I asked him.

"_He told me to come hang out with you. The Bug Man is teaching him how to use bugs, and he thought I would have more fun with you. Are you alright? Hinata?"_

I stood there, slack-jawed, staring at the white dog in front of me. He had just spoken to me. I stifled a small scream.

"Akamaru? D-did you just t-talk?"

"_Of course. Master can't hear me anymore. But I'm glad you can. Come on, let's get breakfast. Hopefully the pack mother is awake."_

Pack…mother? He must mean Tsume. Awake? Well, Kiba's clan must normally sleep in late on days off. Kiba must have had one hell of a rude awakening this morning. Akamaru jumped on my shoulder and awaited for me to go.

"_Mush!_" I heard him say to me. I laughed.

We went down into the kitchen, and found Tsume cooking breakfast. Rare steaks, bacon, sausage. For some

reason, it was making my mouth water. I sat down at the table, and Akamaru jumped off, waiting to be fed. I saw Tsume slip a steak into his dish. Next it was my turn. I got a steak with one sausage and two strips of bacon. I grabbed my knife and fork and started eating, the smell was making me ravenous.

"Good morning, Hinata. I'm sure this isn't what a Hyuuga heiress has for breakfast, but it works for us. I hope you like it."

"It's delicious!" I said between mouthfuls, and she smiled at me, showing off her canines. I then realized that my own canines were helping me eat this meat. I stopped for a moment and poked one. It was sharp. I had to make sure not to bite my tongue.

After breakfast, Tsume took Akamaru and I outside to practice Inuzuka fighting styles. While different than Hyuuga, it was still amazingly fun to do Kiba's techniques. Then she asked me an important question, something I hadn't thought about.

"Can you do the gentle fist, or any Hyuuga taijutsu, while in this body?"

I looked at her curiously, before trying it out. I knew my chakra control was a thousand times better than Kiba's but I wasn't sure if that trait came with the switch or stayed with our original bodies. I got into the Jyuuken stance, and waited for her.

"Come at me, and spar as if you were training with Kiba normally." she told me.

I gathered chakra in my hands, and lunged after her, poking her with my fingers. I dodged and blocked a few punches, and managed to close off a couple tenkutsu points. Unfortunately, I almost destroyed one. I was doing this without my Byakugan, so I had only the memorization of where the points were. I stopped, and she was clutching her left arm.

"Sorry. This b-body has a lower level of ch-chakra control than I do, and I can't really see t-the tenkutsu points. Let me help y-you."

I still knew medical jutsu, regardless of what body I was in, and steeled my chakra, controlling it the best I could. I healed her arm, and the chakra system was nearly repaired. The rest had to happen on its own.

I noticed my body feeling stiff; I was using movements that were not suited for Kiba's body type.

"Interesting." was all Tsume said.

--------------

Shino POV

Thank Kami I'm a fast learner. After having all my tenkutsu points closed, I learned how to dodge. Now it all depended on landing an actual hit.

Neji was different than Hinata at this. The only reason I was losing so badly was because I was trying to counter with an unfamiliar style of jutsu.

"Stop," he told me. "Try to close of some points. I want to see how well you can control the chakra."

He stood still and waited for me to move. Activating my Byakugan, I got into Jyuuken stance, which I knew well from sparring with Hinata, and went in, trying to use Gentle Fist. I managed to close off a few, but I was still bad at this. I took a break, panting.

Neji rubbed the points I had managed to close.

"Good work, but you'll have to do much bett--"

He broke off as another cramp had me on my knees. Damn this period. It was awful, and embarrassing, having to talk to Neji this morning. I still didn't quite know what to do with the tampon, so it took a few tries before I got it to go in right. I can still feel it. It's very uncomfortable…I just don't understand why….whatever. I'm in a spar right now.

I stood back up and got ready to try again.

-----------------

It was about three now, I'm sure of it. Kurenai had contacted the three of and wanted to meet up with us at about five to see how it was coming along. Shibi and I had been training all morning.

"Alright, Kiba. Try it one more time. You almost have it."

"Ok, Kikaichu Typhoon!" In an instant, I felt a short tingling, and millions of beetles burst from my skin from the holes in my body. They mainly came from my arms. They swarmed around me and attacked Shibi, who countered with his own insects. My own returned to me, some crawling back inside, but most still swarming around my arms.

"Now use the shield." He threw a kunai with a small paper bomb attached at me. I put my hands out, with the palms facing outward.

"Insect shield!" I shouted, and most of my insects flew out, forming a huge black bubble and spinning quickly. I remember Shino using this attack when we went to find that Bikouchu beetle.

"This is so awesome." The paper bomb went off, but was deflected by the fast moving insects.

I heard Shibi chuckle, and I let the massive swarm of insects retreat under my skin. I could feel them crawling, but it didn't really hurt much. What hurt is when they come out for the first time in a while. I watched the last few in interest as the traveled under the skin.

We breaked for a snack, which _I_ made, and headed into town to meet my teammates and the teachers.

-----------

Kurenai POV

It was nearing five o' clock, and I could see my genin making their way towards me, accompanied by the contributing teacher.

I watched as Shino was the first to get here, along with Neji. I also noted with some amusement that he sat on the ground, with his arms around his middle. Hinata always did have bad cramps before we started giving her that medicine. His hair was slightly bushy. Neji caught my stare and answered the unasked question.

"He didn't want anybody to touch him, so he wanted to do it himself. Apparently, he hasn't used a comb in eight years."

I almost snorted in laughter. I saw Shibi walking towards me, with a amused look on his face. The ninja accompanying him was slightly familiar, and had glasses on like Shibi, but was different than any ninja I knew. The strange ninja also had a horde of fan girls following after him.

When they were close enough to speak to, Shibi called out.

"Hello, Kurenai. Beautiful as ever. How is my brat doing? Hey, Neji, want to trade? You can keep my son, and I get to keep Kiba. This kid is a load of fun!"

I saw him grab the kid around the neck in a head lock. I immediately recognized the face.

"Oh. My. Kami. Is that…_Kiba?_ What did you _do?" _I started laughing, and even Neji started to snicker. Shino looked up from his spot on the ground.

"What's so fun---NO WAY!" He sprung up off the ground and nearly tackled Kiba. He grabbed the hair and tugged it to make sure it was real. It looked silky, and I reached an ran my fingers through it. Pure silk. Also, he had left the white jacket at home, just wearing the black t-shirt.

"What did you do to me?? I look…pretty."

That caused me to laugh out loud. I will admit…Shino does look nice like that.

I saw his face turn red. "Hey man, that hurts!"

----------

Kiba POV

Man, what's the big deal? So I fixed the hair and changed up the wardrobe a little bit. Geez.

I saw my mom and Hinata coming towards us. They had to fight to get through the massive horde of fan girls that I had attracted. Hinata nearly passed out when she saw me.

"Sh-Shino? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. Now if I could only get rid of these girls…"

Suddenly, I came up with a bright idea. I grabbed Shino's shoulders and pulled his head toward mine.

"Play along." I hissed in his ear.

He looked at me, confusion filling his lavender-white eyes. I then brought him into a full lip lock. I tried to imagine that I was kissing Hinata, not Shino in her body. Shino must've felt weird, he was getting kissed by himself. I heard the fan girls start to cry and disappear. I broke off the kiss and smirked at everyone.

"See? I can come up with a good idea once in a while!" My victory was short lived, however, when Shino pounded me into the ground.

-------------

Hinata POV

I felt my face turn red, even though I was not physically part of the action. My first kiss, indirectly, had been stolen by Shino. But, psychologically, Shino's first kiss had been stolen by Kiba. My head pounded at that thought. It was gross. But, it worked. The fan girls were gone.

I heard Shino's father clear his throat.

"You know brat, when this is over, you ought to hook up with the Hyuuga girl. You two make a cute couple."

--------------------

Kurenai POV

I saw both of my student's faces turn beet red. Shibi always did have a way with making situations awkward, especially when they were awkward to begin with.

And, of course, there is the awkward silence that follows.

"Ahem, anyway. Have you guys learned anything today?"

There was a chorused "Hai."

We set off for an available training ground.

"Alright, Hinata, Tsume, you two go first."

Akamaru jumped on Hinata's shoulder, and the two made the same handsigns.

A chorused, "Fang Over Fang!" was heard, and two corkscrews plowed into one another. Hinata, having Akamaru, outmatched Tsume slightly and won.

I nodded my head in approval.

"Alright, Shino, let's see what Neji has taught you."

The two set up their positions, then fought it Gentle Fist style. Shino's was still a little sloppy, but it was only their first day. He managed to close off a few of Neji's tenkutsu before Neji finished him off.

"That's better than I thought it would be. Good shop, you two."

The two ninja walked off, Neji helping Shino to his feet. I turned to Kiba.

"Alright, pretty boy, you're next." The entire group, sans Shino, cracked up.

After a moment, the laughter died and Kiba and Shibi were in position. I watched as Shibi took out a kunai and attached a paper bomb to it. Everybody backed a good ways away. He threw it at Kiba, He stuck his arms ahead of him, palms flat out.

"Insect Shield!" He yelled. I watched in amazement as the insects poured out of his skin. His hair flowed around his head from the breeze that was created by the spinning insects. The kunai hit the shield, but was deflected and went off in mid-air.

I was proud of my team. They were learning quickly.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Go home and rest, you guys need it."

END CHAPTER

**Woo! Alright, next time, Kurenai goes to the Hokage, and the three genin go shopping to better suit their personalities. And as always, Review! Love, Cougar.**


	7. Let's Go Shopping!

**Chapter Seven-Let's Go Shopping!**

Shino POV

_What is it with these clothes? I'm sure nobody would mind if I went shopping. I mean, I look like a girl so nobody would suspect anything. I feel odd without the collar._

Kiba POV

_Damn this collar! And these clothes are so boring! I'm going to the store. I wonder what Bugboy looks like in an Armani suit?_

Hinata POV

_Doesn't Kiba have any other clothes? I hope he doesn't mind if I do a little shopping. Maybe I can improve his style…_

**Later…at three different clothing stores…**

Shino POV

_Wow. I don't know anybody here. I hope I can find something to wear…crap. I don't even know what my size is._

I walked over to the counter, hoping to find some help. Luckily, there was a woman behind it.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked.

She turned her eyes to me, and a slight look of recognition crossed her face.

"You're a Hyuuga, aren't you?"

"Hai."

"Are you related to Neji?"

_How the, no, WHY the hell would Neji come in here? This is a women's store._

"Yes, actually. He is my cousin."

"That must mean you are Hinata. Is there anything I can help you with?"

I remembered to fidget my fingers a little. Screw the stutter.

"Yes, please. Can you take my measurements? I don't know what my size is."

"Measurements? Sure, hun. But I don't do that. I have an assistant who does that. SAKURA!"

I gulped. _Sakura!?_ "Thank you."

I saw a bob of pink come around from behind a clothes rack, with tailor's tape draped over her neck.

"Yes? Oh, Hi, Hinata!"

"Hey, S-Sakura."

_Well, crap. At least she thinks I'm Hinata. I could have some fun with this._

"This young lady needs her measurements. Since you two seem to know each other, I'll leave you be."

I saw Sakura give me a look. Why wouldn't Hinata know? I got it!

"The maids always took care of that for me. But I feel l-like trying something new, and just t-trying stuff on for f-fun."

I saw her eyes light up. She took my measurements and scribbles them down on a small notepad. Then she started pushing me towards the dressing room.

"Whoa, don't I n-need clothes first?"

She smiled and shoved my into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Don't worry. I'll give you stuff. It's about time you played dress-up! Now strip, I'll give you some clothes."

_Strip?_ I gulped. _I can do this._ I took off everything except the bra and underwear, deliberately not looking in the mirror. The first thing came over the top. It was a lavender cocktail dress. My jaw dropped in disbelief. What was wrong with that girl? The dress was nice-looking, and I was a girl, so it wouldn't be _too_ gay…

After figuring out how to get the thing on, I flattened it out and turned around to look in the mirror. I was stunned. I looked gorgeous. No, Hinata looked gorgeous.

"Is it on?" I heard Sakura say.

"Yeah." I opened the door and walked out.

Sakura squealed. "You look beautiful! I bet if you walked up to Naruto in that, you'd be sure to get a date!"

I blushed, not from her comment, but because I, Aburame Shino, was wearing a cocktail dress and talking to a girl about boys. I walked back into the dressing room.

Taking off the dress, I put it on the hanger and handed it back over the top, where I felt it leave my hand. It was replaced by something lacey. Confused, I pulled it down to look at it. I felt a nose bleed coming on. _You have GOT to be kidding me…_

"Sakura? Are you s-sure about this?"

"Yeah! Put it on! I bet you could even give Shino a nosebleed with that!"

"I…uh…" No comment.

I looked at the lingerie in my hand. I have seen these kind of things in the windows of Victoria's Secret in the mall. I made a promise to myself to never step one foot inside one of those stores, the pinkness frightens me.

I gingerly put the lacy scrap on, trying my best not to look in the mirror. I felt naked.

"Well, is it on? Let me see!"

I wanted to curse her. I stepped out.

Sakura surveyed me, and I felt extremely uncomfortable. "It shows off your curves. But, I'm sure this isn't what you came for, is it? What's the matter!?"

I had doubled over, another cramp hit me. "Cramps." was all I said.

"Oh, period?"

I felt my face redden. "Yeah. I'm gonna g-get dressed."

"Alright, I'll wait. When you're done, I can give you something for those cramps."

_Say what? They make stuff for that? I will have a bone to pick with the Hokage later…_

I got dressed, and kept my eyes off the mirror. When I came out, I handed her the lingerie and she handed me my measurements.

"Here. Now you can get whatever you were looking for. See me when you're done for those pills."

_Pills? Damn that Hokage, I knew I saw a smile when she was talking…_

I held the paper and searched through the racks that held my size. I looked at the pants first. I came across a pair of Capri's, they were black and had small white flowers along the bottom of the legs, and had a leaf symbol on the left back pocket. I slung them over my arm and continued looking, this time for a shirt and jacket. Finally, I located a plain white tank top. That would be fine. Now for the jacket…this may be a bit more difficult…

Going to the jacket rack, I dug around for one that suited my taste. Coming across a lavender one, I noted that it was the same color as the eyes of a Hyuuga. Better yet, the collar stood up. No where near as tall as mine, and it was made to lay flat, but it was stiff enough to stand up. It was lightweight like the one I was wearing, and had a fringe around the bottom. Perfect. I could get away with my own style, but it was similar to Hinata's, so it wouldn't arouse suspicion. I took the clothes to the changing room to try them on. I saw Sakura on my way, and she followed to see what I had.

I took the clothes and put them on, checking myself in the mirror. The jacket looked nice with my eyes. I took the collar and stood it up. It grazed my jaw line. Better than nothing. I must admit the pants were cute too. Folding my own clothes over my arm, I stepped out into the appraising gaze of the pink haired kunoichi. She crushed me.

"Oh, Hinata! You look so cute! That jacket matches your eyes perfectly!"

Well, at least I have approval. I wriggled out of the death-hug.

"Would you like to bag those clothes, or wear them out?"

I blinked. I didn't even know I could wear them out.

"I'd like to w-wear them, please."

"Alright. Come around here."

Sakura led me behind the counter, and the first lady, her name tag says Minoke, took out a scan gun and scanned the tags, snipping them off and handing them too me. She gave me a bag for my other clothes, and I handed her the money. Sakura handed me a bottle of pills, and I spied the name, _Midol_. Just before I walked out, I saw a sunglasses rack. I went over to it, and found a pair of small, round frames. I slipped them on. The world went violet. I chuckled; how cute. I put the money for the shades on the counter and walked out.

Once out of the store, I put my ninja gear on my new outfit. I decided to drop my stuff off at "home" and go to the park.

Kiba POV

_What to wear? I guess it doesn't matter, I have a whole new look going anyway._

Brushing my hair out of my face, I looked at the racks of clothes. Guess I could play a little dress up in clothes I knew Shino would NEVER wear.

Fifteen minutes, two suits, three Hawaiian shirts, one emo punk, and one fashion model outfit later, I decided to actually shop for something. I went over to a pants rack, and found a pair of black slacks. That would look nice. Going over to the shirts, a simple white button up caught my eye. The sleeves were long, but I could roll them up. Holding it up to a mirror at the end of the aisle, I noticed it was missing something. I found a black tie and added that to the pile. Now for a jacket. That collar would not do. I preferred leather. Hardy leather, not that crappy expensive stuff that rips if you just _look_ at it funny. I found a light black jacket, leather, to fit the outfit perfectly. I went to the changing rooms to try it on.

Closing the door behind me, I made sure to take off my glasses and set them on the bench. Didn't need them falling off and cracking. I pulled on the slacks, avoiding the sight of the holes above the knees. The arms couldn't be helped; people would have to get over it. I finished rolling up the sleeves to my elbows and reached for the tie. I tied it loosely, so it hung loose. Grabbing the jacket, I turned to the mirror and checked my appearance. I looked good. I mussed my hair up a bit, making it look like I just rolled out of bed. Smiling, I approved. Much better than what Bug-Boy normally looks like. I shuddered when I saw my eyes, and slipped the glasses back on. If anything, I actually looked cooler. Sweet. I paid and wore the clothes out of the store.

Running back to Shino's house, I dropped off the clothes, and decided to go to the park, maybe hit on a few girls. Shino would kill me.

Hinata POV

I walked around the racks, looking for _something_.

Finally, I found a pair of pants. They were rolled on the bottom, and they were worn denim. I was glad I knew Kiba's size from that Christmas present I got him last year. Moving on to the shirts, I found a rusty brown shirt with a small wolf insignia on the left breast. It was gold. Perfect. Jacket next. I found a faux-leather, dark brown outside and rusty orange inside, with a big collar.

I went to try the clothes on, and marveled at my appearance. If Kiba dressed like this, he might be able to get a date once in a while. Taking the clothes off, I got dressed and went to the cashier to pay. I spotted a dingy blue baseball cap and added it to the collection. After leaving, I went straight to Kiba's house to change. Walking out the door, I slammed the cap on my head and pulled it backwards, smiling with confidence behind my new identity. I decided to go to the park.

Kurenai POV

Avoiding detection, I spied my genin shopping. I had to smile when they walked out of the stores, Shino and Kiba sure knew how to dress when they have to. Shino even managed to incorporate Aburame style, but discreetly. Unfortunately, Hinata was at a place that doesn't allow you to wear clothes out, so I followed her to Kiba's house. I almost laughed when she came out. She may be avoiding some girls today.

But, I had to get back to priority. How do I get them back?

I went to see the Hokage; maybe she has some answers. Knocking on the door, I heard a tired, "Come in."

I did. "Lady Hokage?"

"Ah, Kurenai. How are those kids doing?"

I smiled at her. "Actually, pretty well. Hinata's confidence is growing, Kiba is making Shino look way less anti-social, and Shino, well, he is having fun playing dress up. Sakura decided it would be fun."

I had actually gone in to spy on Shino. I knew Sakura would be there, and if she saw Hinata she would beeline at the opportunity. I nearly died when she pulled out a lacey red and black corset, and made Shino come out in the skimpy lingerie. The red on his face was priceless.

"I'm sure I don't want to know about Shino, but I'm glad Hinata has gotten the confidence boost. I have been looking into ways to get them back."

"And? What have you come up with?"

She looked at me and sighed. "Nothing. But you can do something. I hope you don't mind if I tell one more person."

I looked back, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to fetch Nara Shikamaru."

"Hai."

I left in search of the boy genius.

Shikamaru POV

"Troublesome. Clear day…no clouds to watch."

"Hey, Shika, isn't that Shino?"

I looked at Chouji, then followed his finger to the person headed towards the park. I almost didn't recognize him. In fact, if it weren't for the stay beetles floating around his head, I wouldn't have. His hair was straight, and his whole wardrobe was different. The light glared off of his glasses. He seemed to see us up here, because he waved hello and grinned, which was really taking me off guard. Not to mention a white dog was following behind.

"Chouji, I don't think that's Shino. Let's see, it may be an enemy ninja under a henge."

Chouji and I hopped down from our cloud-watching perch to confront this "Shino."

"Stop!" I shouted, catching him with my shadow. He froze instantly, assuming the position I was standing in. The dog froze too, and was on its hind legs, awkwardly standing like me.

The three of us paced together, but the eerie thing was that this guy has a manic grin on his face.

"Hey, Shika? Think you could drop the shadow?"

"You even got his voice…" I mumbled. Then I punched him.

"Who are you?! What business do you have here!?"

I dropped the shadow.

"…The Hell? What's the matter with you?! It's me! Ki--Shino!"

My eyes widened. He was talking like Kiba, but the large swarm of insects, one of which bit me to let it know it was real, led me to believe it was Shino. Then I got a good look at the dog.

"Oh, my Kami, how troublesome. Why do you have Akamaru?" I asked, dropping him and standing by Chouji, who was petting the dog.

"I…I was just returning him. At the park. Kiba will get angry, I was supposed to catch him. I don't want to show up without Akamaru."

"Alright. Go. Strange outfit."

He smiled at me, and it sent chills down my spine.

"I thought it was about time I changed my style. See ya, guys! C'mon, Akamaru! Let's go!"

Chouji and I watched as they sped off. We just looked at each other and shrugged, returning to the rooftop. I noticed Hinata, in way different clothes, also heading towards the park. I didn't want another troublesome meeting, so I just let her be. I nibbled at the chip Chouji gave me.

"Yo! Shikamaru!"

Darn it. I was just about to go to sleep. What a drag.

"What?"

I opened my eyes to see none other than Yuuhi Kurenai.

"The Hokage needs to speak with you. I'm afraid Chouji can't come."

I nodded. "Sorry, Chou, but I gotta go."

"See ya!"

I nodded again, then took off with Kurenai.

"So, what's up with Shino? He was acting a lot like Kiba…And I Saw Hinata off in the distance wearing unusual clothes too."

"That's because Shino _is_ Kiba."

I missed a step that caused me to slam face first into a rooftop.

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me. I can't say more. The Hokage will fill you in."

"How troublesome…"

"I hope you can fix them…"

I just sped up towards the Hokage tower, I needed to know what was going on.

Shino POV

I was sitting on a swing, absentmindedly rocking back and forth as I studied the insects crawling through the grass. I discovered a small rotten stump near the post of the swing set. I watched as a large _camponotus_ crawled out. Out of curiosity, I activated my Byakugan, and marveled at how I could see the ants' nest inside the stump so clearly. I could even see the nurseries and the queen's chamber. A very familiar dog's bark brought me out of my stupor., and before I knew it, someone had pushed me on the swing, sending me high in the air, and another push after coming down sent me higher. Byakugan, still activated, allowed me to see the culprit. I saw myself.

"_KIBA!!_" I screeched, and, at the peak of my swing, I jumped off the swing, landing lightly on my feet.

I was about to introduce his face to my fist when I heard a wolf whistle. I heard Kiba stop laughing and saw him look at the whistler. I turned my eyes off, no sense wasting chakra, and saw Hinata letting out another loud whistle.

Kiba POV

Well, it looks like Bug boy went shopping too, and now he's here at the park. He makes Hinata look hot, those clothes look good on her. _Snap out of it, Kiba! She's your teammate! _I snuck up from behind, apparently he has but her eyes and his bug fetish together, and he was staring, practically drooling, at a rotten stump. When I got behind him, I grabbed the swing, pulling back and giving it a mighty push, laughing. He let out a startled yelp. When he came back down, I pushed again, sending him higher. He must have discovered his eyes again, because he screeched my name and leapt off the swing, hate seething behind those deep purple lenses.

I was about to get hit, I just knew it, when I heard a wolf whistle. Not just any whistle, but my own. I turned to see Hinata. Damn! I look good!

Hinata POV

When I got to the park, I suddenly realized that Kiba and Shino had had the same thoughts. I also witnessed the power jump off the swing and Shino's attack on Kiba. So, gathering what courage I had to tease my boys, I let out a loud wolf whistle. I almost laughed when they froze and craned their heads to look at me. I whistled again, and Akamaru all but bowled me over.

Since no one was around, we decided to play around. It was fun, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Kiba! I remembered what we were gonna do! Let's go get some ramen!"

Naruto appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my arm, and drug me away. I reached out pathetically, but Shino was looking at me with sympathy, while Kiba was trying hard not to laugh. I heard the snorts.

Shino POV

"So. Now what? You do know that Hinata is probably gonna faint, right? Why are you laughing?"

"Did---did you see-----see the lo---the look on her face!!!!"

I snickered, I will admit, that was kind of funny, but poor Hinata…

"I wonder if the Hokage found anything out about our conditions…"

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai POV

"What about the Yamanakas?" Shikamaru stated after some time.

"The Yamanakas? What could they do?" Tsunade asked him.

"Ino is on my team, so I am very familiar with the family jutsu. See if one of them can't get inside their heads and fix this troublesome mess."

I looked at the Hokage, hopeful.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea, but…"

"But what, Lady?" I asked.

"Ino and Inoichi are both out on a mission. They won't be back for another two weeks. The rest of the Yamanaka Clan doesn't have the skill those two possess to even attempt what Shikamaru is suggesting."

"I see. Well, I better go check on my team. See you two later."

"Sayonara, Kurenai."

"See you later, Kurenai."

"Bye."

I closed the door and went to the park.

This will be a long two weeks.

**Yeah! Another chapter! I decided to let Shino have a little fun with this whole "I'm a girl!" thing. I had to give him glasses, in case anybody was wondering. As far as Kiba and Shino's looks, see the Naruto opening for season 9, the one with Naruto's silhouette on a blue background. Kiba and Shino's outfits (except for the leather jacket I threw on Shino) are the same as in the opening. I plan on drawing the teams in their new clothes, so you guys will get a chance to see them. Don't forget to check my profile for the DeviantArt pictures! Also, I have a contest, details in profile. AND, last but most definitely not least, review!**

**Cougar.**

**PS campotonus is a carpenter ant  
**


	8. Naruto and Hinata's Date

**Sorry about the wait. I have to get back into my stride and work on these stories. I have a million oneshot ideas floating about my head, so I have to push them aside so I can get back to work on some of my older stories. Read and review!! XxhugsxX**

**Cougar**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata POV

'_Oh my Kami…'_

I was sitting at Ichiraku's with Naruto. It was taking everything in me not to faint. For the sake of appearances, Akamaru was with us, sitting at the bottom of my stool. I picked at my bowl of beef ramen while Naruto finished his fifth Miso. I tried not to stare.

"What's wrong, Kiba? Normally you can keep up until the fourth bowl!"

I eeped. _Think of something!!_

"Oh… I'm not hungry today. I had a huge breakfast."

I could have pat myself on the back. I didn't stutter once in front of Naruto. Hey… if he thinks I'm Kiba…

I resisted the urge to fidget my fingers. Picking up my bowl, I slurped down the contents, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. I knocked Naruto on the back.

"Come on! Let's go do something fun!"

Akamaru was at my heel. I left the bill for Naruto.

"H-hey!! Kiba!! I wasn't finished…"

He quickly finished his bowl and slammed the money down, following after me.

Shino POV

I couldn't help it. The situation was priceless. Yes, I was deeply sorry for her, but I couldn't help but laugh with Kiba. Kiba was laughing at the look on Hinata's face, but I was laughing at the cruel irony of the situation. Nothing could be done to help her. She would have to handle it on her own.

"Nice shades." I heard my own voice quip.

I turned to look at Kiba. Like he had room to talk. Just look at what he has me wearing! Although, I hadn't been aware that my hair could do that. It looked almost manageable in that state. I sidled my way closer to him.

"Thanks. Nice hair."

My low, sarcastic tone did not match the feminine voice that expressed it. It would still be a while until I got used to it. Once I was in front of Kiba, I grabbed his shoulder, yanking him down to my pitifully short level, and touched the hair. Just _how_ did he do that? I was fascinated.

"Err… Sh- Hinata? What're you doing?"

The confusion was evident.

"Just shut up for a minute."

My hair is naturally a bit curly, which is why it poofs like that, spiky at the ends. It was bone straight. Perplexing; I found myself not only wondering how he did it, but why he even _knows_ how to do that… And then I found myself wondering why I was so fascinated. Probably because it was my own body.

"How did you get _your_ hair to do that?"

If only slightly, the habit was getting easier to fall into for sense of self. I was me and he was he. That's just the way it would have to be for the moment.

"Shino?"

Kiba POV

"What?"

"What?"

Shino and I both spoke in unison when his name was called. We both turned to see Kurenai.

"Where's Hinata?"

I snickered.

"Naruto got a hold of her. He had apparently remembered what he needed me for, and dragged her off."

I saw a laugh make its way to her throat, and she covered the smile with her hand.

"Oh!." she laughed once.

Shino cleared his throat next to me.

"Any news, Sensei?"

She regained her composure.

"Yes, actually. I got Shikamaru involved. He suggested the Yamanakas. But…"

"ALRIGHT!" I whooped, straining my vocal chords. An elbow nudged into my side, and Hinata's voice followed.

"…But, if I recall correctly, Ino and her father are off on a mission."

My smile dropped. Say wha…?

"That's right, Shino. They'll be gone for two weeks at the very least. You three will have to make due until they get back. Tell Hinata when she gets back from her date."

I growled. That was MY body she was in! What would people think!?

"Hey!!"

I heard a quiet snort from beside me. Kurenai left us then, probably to go off and laugh it up. I turned back to Shino.

"So… the hair…"

Hinata POV

So, really, it wasn't like we were on a date or anything. It was more like… training. Apparently, Kiba and Naruto find it a barrel of laughs to roughhouse with each other. I growled as I narrowly missed a kick to the head… from twelve different directions. At least, that's what it seemed like. The three clones collided above my head, poofing out of existence. I decided to put my minimal training as an Inuzuka to the test.

"_Come on, Hinata! Don't let him push you around! Use the pill!"_

I nodded.

"Good idea, boy."

"Arf!"

Diving to the side to avoid a frontal tackle, I shot my hand to my hip pouch, digging through the unfamiliar contents for a soldier pill. Upon finding one, I tossed it, and Akamaru leapt, catching it and swallowing it. In moments, the boost of chakra caused his fur to redden.

"_NOW!_" came the feral voice.

I crouched quickly, and he jumped on my back as I used the Four-Legged jutsu, and then I called out the name of the clone jutsu. The dog transformed into a perfect feral copy. Hopefully these clothes wouldn't get mussed too bad. I had already removed the jacket and the hat. We darted forward. Naruto's blue eyes hardened as he prepared to block. Ah… but he was used to fighting Kiba. I was sure I could take him in this fight. Akamaru circled in behind, and we stopped short, instead of going into the Fang Over Fang technique as he had expected. My counterpart and I fell into loose versions of the Jyuuken stance, which evidently confused Naruto. The puzzlement dominated his features, and we took the moment to strike, darting forward. Instead of striking, however, we acrobatically jumped over him and crossed paths. Using my partner's body as a surface, I launched higher in the air.

Naruto POV

"Dattebayo?"

I was at a loss for words. What the hell, man? Kiba's moves were confusing me. Both him and his dog. He looked as if he was trying, badly I might add, to imitate Neji. Wait, Hinata is on his team, isn't she? Maybe he was mimicking her? Weirdo- Oh!

The pair soared over my head, and I ducked, and ready forming the hand seal for a Shadow Clone. One of them jumped higher in the air, and the other skidded in the dirt. Then, they both twisted into a drill, headed straight for me. I made a few clones to take the impact, but both drills missed considerably. Was he… toying with me?

The very thought made me growl. Toy with me and I'll play back. So, the dog wants to play a little game? Well, he might just enjoy a game of fetch-the-ball. The chakra sparked in my palm as my clone jabbed the energy.

Ino POV

"Dad!!"

Ino threw a trio a shuriken, hitting the aggressive man in the face and effectively removing him from her father. The blonde man had been caught off-guard, and the two had been attacked. Inoichi had been disarmed and attacked heavily; his daughter having been thought to be none too much of a threat. Were they ever wrong. The Father and daughter slammed together, back-to-back, kunais drawn. A new slew of the bandits emerged, and the pair worked simultaneously, forming the handsigns.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

The clamor turned away from them, as the assaulting party turned on each other. The Yamanakas fled; they still had not arrived at their destination. Things like this continually popped out at them as they traipsed across unfamiliar and hostile territory.

**So… about the absence…. This chapter would have been published about two weeks ago, but my laptop took a crap. However, I just got it back from the shop and finished typing the last bit of this baby up ;D Enjoy. Read, relax, and review.**


End file.
